


Without

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Dadster, Dark Comedy, Dubious Science, Existential Angst, Family Feels, Gaster Has Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Sort Of, Unethical Experimentation, You're Welcome, and also no comfort, he makes some questionable decisions, headcanons, i get upset when i see them die and yet i made this, mainly just by the author herself, not always in order, papyrus is a sweetheart, self-deprecation, some of these are just drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Hey, wanna hear a joke?!Sans’s life.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Kudos: 16





	Without

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking,
> 
> i've been super frustrated/upset by recent events irl and i want to kind of vent said grievances through something,
> 
> and i love writing angst and i love the skelebros,
> 
> so naturally, here's this, my own version of pretty much everything everybody's ever written about them before
> 
>  ~~i'm not sorry~~ i will be sorry i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so short; it's literally just the prologue/introduction though

Suffice to say, Royal Scientist W. D. Gaster had seen many things in his lifetime. He'd watched many people he loved get killed, and even more of them suffer through every way imaginable. He'd been there when monsters were forced Underground; been there when the First Human fell. Been there when that same human was adopted by the royal family and became siblings with their son. He was even there when the king and queen received the fated news that their children had died.

He was there, of course, when the king started collecting human souls to break the barrier.

He'd been there when the king's wife left.

He'd helped him carry the kingdom.

Gaster bore a burden he was certain nobody but him would ever bear: and certainly, the last thing this scientist wanted was someone _else_ to pass all this onto, someone to... _Share_ in his instability.

But alas,

Asgore had asked it of him. If there was any other way--any other _possible_ way, _any at all,_ that it could be done. Any other way that they could escape this hellish prison, and reach the surface once and for all, like they always hoped. Like they'd always dreamed.

Gaster could not disappoint his king, or the people. It was unthinkable.

So, he tried to do the impossible.

...

He succeeded.

And thus began the lives of his two creations (also by default, children):

Sans and Papyrus.


End file.
